Half-light
by Rachel Han
Summary: Introduces lead female character Ayana, who is human but possesses magical powers. Ayana reveals how she had been running away since she was young from the creatures that killed her parents and were after her too. She had now stopped running and joined the most powerful academy that fights the evil creatures, the hybrids, to see if she can get any clues as to who she is...


Chapter 1 - **First day in the Fields Academy office. **

The dark gloomy weather outside matched my depressing and anxious mood. This was my first day at the academy and its understatement if I were to say I felt nervous. I am not used to mingling much with anyone, whether it be humans or other worldly creatures. And yet here I am my first day at the Fields Academy, prepared to work for the one and only most powerful academy in existence that fights for the good in the battle against evil, whether it be against humans or the creatures. Going from hiding all this time to now putting myself in the forefront of everything that I have hidden from is mad, I am still not sure if this decision I made was the smartest thing to do, or if I am going to end up dead. I knew one thing, I was tired of hiding and I wanted, needed, to know who I am and where I come from and why people and these creatures keep coming after me. I didn't feel like I was someone important, on the contrary in fact, but yet these things obviously think I am in order to come after me all these years to kill me.

I still remember the first day I met a half-human half-animal, a hybrid; I was 10 years old at that time and I was staying in a shelter for the homeless kids. On a cold dark night a man came in to my dorm room through the window so quietly, covered in dirty overalls and his face hidden by a hood. That was the first time I realised I could sense the good and the bad in people, although I didn't know it at that time. I could sense the darkness that surrounded him and the dark aura around him, in my sleeping state, and I was woken up immediately. When I sensed him approaching me and his bad intentions I moved away from where I was sitting on the bed and towards the door and I when he leapt to grab me I ran for my life, my shoulder in pain and bleeding from the scratch when his hand tried to grab hold of my top. Before I ran I got a quick glimpse of his face, as the hood fell from his face, and his hands. I ran with the shock of what I saw, it was not a human being as it had the features of an animal, a werewolf, but in a more human looking body. It was a cross between a wolf and a human, it had massive werewolf like black claws and the face covered with fur and large dark eyes with pointed ears. I knew every nook and corner of the shelter which gave me the advantage as I hid where I could for a while until eventually the thing found me. What happened next I couldn't remember. I had blacked and woke the next day near the dumpsters outside the shelter and lying next to me was the hybrid creature, dead. I left the hostel that day and never looked back as I moved from one place to another, staying no longer than a month in each city until the day uncle Sam found me.

My name is Ayana, I'm 21 years old and the only person I had was the man that found me when I was young and took me in and showed me more kindness than I could have ever expected. I lost the only people I cared about, my parents, when I was 9 years old. I didn't have anyone else, although I now have a boyfriend, well a friend I met recently who is a man and he is the reason I found out about the academy and him being in my life convinced me to be here today. His name is Matt.

Every day I spent my life trying to survive, trying to keep sane not knowing or understanding what was happening around me, and trying to convince myself that I'm not going insane, it's the world around me that's going insane with all the supernatural things happening around me. No one except uncle Sam knew about my powers. I ran and ran until one day I stopped running and fought back. I thought that would give me my freedom, well it sort of did. But the attacks haven't stopped and neither has all the supernatural crap. Who am I? Well right now I have joined the academy as an assistant to the one of the senior agents of the academy, to Matt. The agents fight against the evil hybrids, and they are strong and trained for the battle by the champions that co-chairs of the Fields Academy, unless you are super super lucky enough to have met the chair, let alone be trained by him. From my experience so far I knew quite a lot about the hybrids, some are shape shifters, so they appear completely human but can transform into a full animal, the others are stuck in the half state, with features of both human and that of the animal that they are a hybrid of. They are powerful, extremely strong and usually with large bodies and other dangerous traits that made them extremely dangerous. The most dangerous of these hybrids were the vampires, and they were also the only ones that had magical powers. No other hybrids that I have so far met, and killed, had any power. I have only ever met one vampire but he was siding against the good.

I didn't know who I am or where I came from; or who killed my parents and why. I'm fighting to save the humans, what a funny word to call them humans. Am I not a human? I did grew up with them and I'm just like them, except for my strength, speed and the ability to sense the intentions of people and creatures and perform magic which also makes me non-human. But I felt closer to humans than I did with those creatures. Maybe that was to do with my uncle Sam. I was determined to find out the answers I was seeking through the Fields Academy, which is why I am here.


End file.
